dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MiaLover730
Hey I'm rather new here. Anyone have any idea how Mia is going to come back from her most recent demise?MiaLover730 04:54, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I don't think Mia is coming back ever again. Sorry. --Daipenmon 04:54, 18 February 2007 (UTC) That's too bad. I really fell in love with the AI of Mia from the original games. If only there was a way to bring that kind of girl back in a new generation form.MiaLover730 05:12, 18 February 2007 (UTC) 0_o You had a crush on an AI shaped like a cat? --Daipenmon 05:13, 18 February 2007 (UTC) That's nothing new in the .hack universe. --AuraTwilight 05:26, 18 February 2007 (UTC) So, it's normal for users like MiaLover to like fictional characters. But l am still a bit weirded out.--Daipenmon 05:53, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Mia was deleted by Amagi, she's dead... that's it. --CRtwenty 06:07, 18 February 2007 (UTC) It's a character crush I had about mia. I was wondering if anyone really thinks that every bit of her AI was really destroyed. You ever think they'll let a girl like that die out so easily? :Let me give it to you easily buddy. Amagi sat in front of his computer, captured Mia, ripped The Tempress Phase data out of her before he dropped her in the Recycle Bin.--Ellimist 06:33, 18 February 2007 (UTC) And you're saying an ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE can't dig herself out the recycling bin and run for it huh? I just try to be optimistic but whatever you say. I am told and read she's gone but I keep ideas open just in case many fans want her return. You never know what fans can do to enforce a characters return. :Who the hell said her AI programming was complete enough to restore herself when Macha was ripped from her data? Stop being blinded by faith and accept the truth. Mia is dead. Endrance got pissed and crazy about it so he named an AIDA after her, assuming he's Elk, of course. Kulaguy 06:43, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::She's dead. Amagi would have had to ravage her character to get to the Phase Data. That alone would probably have killed her but then it is stated that Mia was deleted. Oh and about keeping a possibility open for her return, sorry GU 3 is out and Mia didn't come back, she's gone go find another cyber furry to fap to.--Ellimist 06:46, 18 February 2007 (UTC) If one doesn't have faith then what should one have? :Pure Naivety, that's what you have going for you.--Daipenmon 07:16, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Go take your feelings for Mia somewhere else you sick furry loving fuck.--Ellimist 07:11, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Hey Ellimist, that's taking things a bit too far. Lay off him a little bit. He's no more obsessed that say, RPG and Aura. --CRtwenty 07:25, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::RPG isn't a furry lover though. ALL furry lover must die!--Ellimist 07:46, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Well it's what I go for with things. I been planning a few things for a roleplay that somehow has either a player that looks like her in the game or someone makes her AI again, say Elk's Player when he learns how to do AI? Might not be the same Mia after that, just mia in body is all. Let me put it bluntly, and really short, Mia is no more, it's like taking an AI lmblued program and then deciding to delete all of it, now think about Mia and the way Amagi treated her as something that could be thrown away.--Daipenmon 07:46, 18 February 2007 (UTC) not even if a new AI has to be made that isn't the same and is put in a body designed to look like mia? I'm not saying bring her back, I'm saying make a different Mia that isn't the same but looks like her. Don't take it like it's bringing mia back cause it isn't technically bringing THE Mia back. :Why the hell are we even arguing abotu this? Mia is dead. If you want Mia to come back in some RP you're doing, then do it. There's nothing stopping you from making shit up for an RP. Kulaguy 08:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hey take it easy I'm just saying is all. No one else here even thinks the same way I am thinking right now? :Mia was dissected, had her prime element pulled from her body, and had her remains and mind deleted from the game. No. Doesn't look like she's making a glorious return.--Bulletcatcher 08:57, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::She's a lost weapon, "Enticing Rose Dew", now. - Kuukai2 09:11, 18 February 2007 (UTC) If she is Macha then se still must exist if Endrance is able to summon her or they probably can just use a recovery disk to restore her.--Kite X 15:06, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Let's face it, Mia isn't coming back, and therefore that means that Maha isn't to boot.--Daipenmon 16:03, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Mia will return someday but for now she's taking it easy.--Kite X 17:12, 18 February 2007 (UTC) No, Kite X and MiaLover, you ought to know that this time Mia's data was completely deleted, by Jyotaro Amagi.--Daipenmon 17:18, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I just typed that to make him feel better.--Kite X 17:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) But I thought Macha and Mia were one in the same?--Kite X 17:22, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :They were, but the phase data is in Endrance's PC now while Mia's usefuless ended with her deletion by Amagi.--Daipenmon 17:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) So Mia is inside Endrance?--Kite X 17:43, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Nope, Mia's data was completely deleted, but macha is inside Endrance.--Daipenmon 17:49, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :What part of "She's a Lost Weapon now" don't you understand? The Lost Weapons are fragments of Phase data, and Endrance identifies his as Mia. - Kuukai2 18:59, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Endrance also identified his AIDA cat as Mia... and we all know how that turned out. --CRtwenty 19:33, 18 February 2007 (UTC) But the lost weapons actually do have phase data fragments inside them.The AIDA Mia was merely an illusion.--Kite X 19:36, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Kite's right. Mia=somewhere in Macha's data. That sword = somewhere in Macha's data. Endrance figured it out completely unprompted, and nothing was messing with his mind. - Kuukai2 21:06, 18 February 2007 (UTC) "ALL furry lover must die!" I take offense to that. Anyway, Mia's dead. AI's are just as mortal as people. Once they're gone, they're gone. There's a frankenstien zombie dog in Net Slum Tartarga, go fap to that. --AuraTwilight 20:15, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :I was just trying to get him mad at me not anyone else. >.< Then again he probably doesn't know what a Furry is...--Ellimist 20:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Whoa hold on let's not be rude here.--Kite X 20:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Well Mia doesn't exactly have fur she's data.--Kite X 20:54, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :And you're not actually smart although you have a brain.--Ellimist 20:58, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Just pointing that out incase you didn't know.--Kite X 21:00, 18 February 2007 (UTC) It was his love for Mia that allowed him to use her avatar.--Kite X 21:08, 18 February 2007 (UTC) No, it was the very essence of who he was that allowed him to be a Chosen One.--AuraTwilight 21:55, 18 February 2007 (UTC) My my my how one conversation can sprout into such a discussion. Can a piece of Mia's AI REALLY be able to stay within the epitath Macha? Or better yet...what if Macha...only made the physical Body of Mia to gather the information needed on love. What if it was in reverse that it wasn't Mia who was macha...it was Macha who was Mia. :Give it up, Mia is DEAD.--Ellimist 22:43, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Morganna created Mia to contain Macha's powers since Macha had rebelled against her. Macha/Mia had nothing to do with it. And that doesn't change the fact that Mia had her data ripped apart by Amagi to harvest Macha from it. Mia is gone, she's not coming back. Endrance is merely clinging to his memory of her. --CRtwenty 23:16, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Here's something someone on the G.U. forums said. In .hack//SIGN the kitty cat character you see is Maha. She is subsequently data drained by Morganna for disobeying. In the 4-volume .hack games, Kite meets Mia. She is supposedly the result of Morganna's data drain. As you progress through those games, Morganna forces her to change into her Phase: Macha the Temptress. Sounded like it progressed to meaning macha is still mia somewhere on the inside. How naive, face it, Mia isn't returning ever again.--Daipenmon 00:27, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Amagi and I continued our search for the other seven pieces :of the Morganna Factor. Skeith, Innis, Fidhell, Gorre, Macha, :Tarvos, and Corbenik. Eventually we discovered that the Macha :piece had once again attached itself to the cat character :Mia. We were able to extract it by destroying the cat character. ::That is taken word for word from the Terminal Disk. Mia is gone, she was destroyed by Amagi to get the Macha data that was sealed inside of her. End of Story. Mia is dead, Macha is sealed inside Endrance. That's it. --CRtwenty 01:30, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Doesn't this sort of prove that endrance is elk?--Kite X 01:34, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Oh will you just SHUT UP! This is a conversation we're having if people believe if she'll come back or not. Don't you guys have ANY imagination anymore? Sheesh... She's gone but (i'm just throwing this out here if she sees Azure kite maybe she'll be interested in his bracelet like the previous Kite I mean Endrance has never encountered Azure kite before has he?)--Kite X 01:38, 19 February 2007 (UTC) If that does happen then that would mean there would be another that is a collector of aromatic grass. And what about the other girl character in the stories of .hack that liked cats? :At this point it's fairly obvious that Endrance = Elk. The only thing we lack is official evidence proving they're the same person. As for Infini, we know she exists in the real world. So she cannot be Mia. And Aromatic Grass doesn't exist in R:2. Anyway, MiaLover the only person here who believes that she'll come back is you. We have a direct source from the series stating that she was destroyed, that's the best kind of evidence you can get here. It's not a lack of imagination, it's understanding what the series is telling you. Mia was destroyed by Amagi, everything that was left was placed into Endrance. This is a fact. --CRtwenty 01:48, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Let me put it for this way,after reading the Mia page it seems that Macha was like another side of Mia and Amagi deleted the Mia side so there really is no return for her...sorry.--Kite X 01:51, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Well I really loved her was all. I had favorite .hack character and I use to come up with all these theories about him but you just have to face the facts is all.--Kite X 02:04, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :She does come back, as a sword. Anything else would involve breaking that thing... - Kuukai2 02:40, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ...Wait...as a sword? A lost weapon.--Kite X 02:42, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ...that's it...THAT'S the opening I've been looking for! :Kuukai already said that twice and you were too stupid to notice. It's just a piece of her Data. It's not like her entire AI is in the sword. For all we know, it could just be some data about her foot. Kulaguy That is enough data to try and work a reconstruction program with! Take one piece of data, work a way to reconstruct the rest of the pieces from that one piece...DAMN was I stupid not to think this! :I think you took a wrong turn when you were looking for fchan. You must have taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way. Now that you have accurate instructions though you can leave us and go to fchan where you belong.--Ellimist 03:06, 19 February 2007 (UTC) HEY! I wasn't looking for Fchan! I was looking for a plausable evidence there was a remain of Mia. After having that, there should be chance that a future game or roleplay will use this to their advantage. :Pretty much no AI dies. Anything "destroyed" in The World returns to the "sea of data". Mia is made from Macha's data though, so I'm going with the lost weapon explanation, since Macha is around. But that "sea of data" safety net will always be there, if that makes you happy. - Kuukai2 03:42, 19 February 2007 (UTC) It does a bit. First someone would have to reconstruct her body before finding her AI lost in the sea of data. Perhaps a combination of both is what I'm thinking. The lost weapon bearing Mia's bodily data and the sea of data bearing the data holding her AI and memories. Do we know it really is Mia (or a part of her, whatever) in the Lost Weapon? Bo saw Saku in his, and it's implied the other Epitaph Users also see someone close to them that's no longer with them. --AuraTwilight 04:13, 19 February 2007 (UTC) It could be, who knows. :I doubt it's actually Mia. More like Endrance believes it's Mia. The Phases, Lost Weapons etc. are all powered by the emotions of their user. So it'd appear as whoever the user values most I guess. Doesn't Haseo see Phyllo in his? --CRtwenty 05:17, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::Because Phyllo's ghost actually does come back in some unrelated-to-the-main-plot, possibly uncanonical way. Bo seeing Saku was the first evidence we had of her not existing outside The World. Plus Mia's data = Macha's data. I don't see what's so hard to swallow about that... - Kuukai2 06:19, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :::Macha is inside Mia. I've always seen Mia as kind of an Epitaph User for Macha, in the same way Sora was an Epitaph User for Skeith. --CRtwenty 06:21, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Or Mia is inside Macha. The "Epitaph User" comparison referred to phase data being inside a PC. It doesn't really say if Mia contained all the data (and even the current avatars are incomplete, according to the lost weapons), or if all of Mia was made from Macha, it's left up to the imagination. It seems there's enough of an overlap that you can't have both at once, though... - Kuukai2 06:28, 19 February 2007 (UTC) possible chances to attain the lost weapon? How did Endrance get it, by getting infected by the AIDA? :You can do it own your own by getting Haseo to the Lost Ground the weapons are held at, having enough Adora Keys, and beating the guardian that's protecting that weapon. Seriously, you do not get a weapon for getting infected by an AIDA.--SicInfit 01:57, 20 February 2007 (UTC) I don't have the game yet....that's why I'm asking. Sign your posts, for crying outloud. Jeez, now I see what's so annoying about it. --AuraTwilight 01:52, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Uhm...HOW DO I DO THAT?! :Type ~~~~ at the end of your post. For example, " - ~~~~" becomes: - Kuukai2 22:25, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Oh like this? - MiaLover730 01:05, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah... Experience points gain Hi. I'm wondering, what is it about experience points in the game if you need 1000 each time to gain a level? Did it change at all in the new games? And how do you gain exp from killing monsters, is it a certain ammount like 100 against even level ones and a certain percent higher or lower against monsters higher or lower level? - MiaLover730 11:12, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Levelling is pretty much the same, with the addition of "Weapon Levels," which is pretty much the same as Job Levelling in most MMORPGs. ~ Ichida I know what Ichina is talking about, since l used to play Tibia, however, the PKs in Kestrel ain't as bad as the ones in Tibia.--Daipenmon 02:03, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::Could anyone be oblidged to show me a detailed example of how it works? - MiaLover730 09:06, 26 February 2007 (UTC)